Survival In The City: The Third Despair
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during DANGANRONPA: ANOTHER END. Naegi and Class 78 members were allowed to leave Hope's Peak Academy on the condition of losing their HOPE, and as they left, Ikusaba was about to leave when she saw Enoshima wobbling and has no memories of the events before the Tragedy. This made her suspicious: if this is Junko, then who is the REAL mastermind? Naegi x Maizono; Enoshima x Yuta
1. Prologue

**Survival In The City: The Third Despair**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, in which it will be another experimental one. You are probably wondering, why another Survival In The City tag? Well, an idea popped in my head after accidentally discovering about a hidden script called **Danganronpa: Another End** , and after reading it, it was somewhat similar to Danganronpa IF, except that the mastermind is willing to let the 15 students peacefully escape Hope's Peak Academy, but with a catch.

As stated at the Danganronpa wiki, the 15 students can only leave if they are willing to LOSE their talents, and this made me come up with an experimental plot as I find it intetesting on what would the 15 students do once they escape, and how would they survive at the outside world that has become dystopian, once they are stripped of their talents.

While Another End is only a bonus item found from the first Danganronpa PSP game that never got a physical form, I nevertheless decided to give this a try to see if readers would like this new experimental fic, and if the reception is good, I would prepare the next chapters in advance.

As stated by the title, it will be quite different from Survival In The City II, and it will have an experimental twist. As shown in the games and anime, the Despair Sisters started all this, which are Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, and that they are identical twins. However it was never stated in either the games or anime why they have different names despite being siblings by blood.

Since the Danganronpa wiki site does not have an answer, I decided to create an origin story so as to EXPLAIN things.

Second, a THIRD DESPAIR? Since we all know that Enoshima is the true despair and Ikusaba is just a pawn, what does this mean? Is there someone beside Enoshima running things here? You'll find out soon as the answer will be shown in this first chapter.

Third, as usual, the 14 students will check on their loved ones, and would soon started a gauntlet on what to do next. Since Ikusaba is just a pawn, she would play an important role in this story.

Fourth, there will be two pairings here:

\- Yuta Asahina x Junko Enoshima

\- Makoto Naegi x Sayaka Maizono

Okay, while the Naegi x Maizono pairing will be standard, I decided to do an experiment by doing a secondary pairing. Since Yasuke Matsuda died, this leaves Enoshima single, and decided to pair her with an unlikely boy…which is Yuta Asahina.

Okay, why Aoi's younger brother? Well, I find him cute, and while he is better paired with Komaru, I decided to pair him with Enoshima for the CUTE FACTOR.

Okay…if Enoshima will be Yuta's PARTNER, then where does this leave the MASTERMIND thing?

Read on to see why…

Lastly, the Class 78 members are aged 16 here…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _Hope's Peak Academy._

The scene shows that Japan has descended into chaos due to the mastermind induces despair via rioting by making it appear that Hope's peak is engaging in a secret experimenting, which caused the Reserve Course students to riot and the footage was caught on film, released it to the masses and this caused the people to riot all over the streets.

This lasted for a year which resulted in Jin Kirigiri to persuade the 16 remaining Main course students to barricade themselves inside the academy until the streets calmed down and they all agreed. However, none of the students and Jin are aware that he culprits are among them. And as the months passed, Jin was secretly killed and the students were sedated, and brainwashed to forget their past year as classmates, yet they retain their talents.

However, the mastermind decided to spice things up and have a Monokuma robot confront Naegi.

Monokuma: "Aaah, look who's here. It's you. I see, I see... Who are you again?"

Naegi: "I'm…Naegi. Makoto Naegi."

Momokuma: "Oh, right, right. I remember now. Naegi. And it just so happens I remembered something I shouldn't have. I don't want to beat around the bush—you came here because you wanted to see the "True Ending" right?"

Naegi: "...Huh?"

Monokuma: "…Oh, so it's like that, huh? You already finished the game at least once, and yet you came back here for no reason… In other words, you're just totally fed up with the "ending to the story" huh?!"

Naegi: "I-I have no idea what you're talking about… I've had no idea this entire time…"

Monokuma: "It's fine, it's fine. I get it—you don't have to say anything. I've got a spirit ready to serve wrapped up in my stuffing! My job is to satisfy unsatisfied customers! Hup-to! …So that's why I'm giving you this.

Naegi: "W-What the heck is this...?"

Naegi glanced at the object where a few moments later, he realized what this is.

Naegi: "A k-key...?"

Monokuma snickered at the boy's response before telling him something.

Naegi: "Seriously, what have you being going on about this whole time?"

Monokuma: "However, there are two things I need to warn you about. First, if you don't collect all the hopes, that button won't work! You gotta share the wealth! Then second, the True Ending is...in other words, True Despair! It's nothing more than "the end of the world"! Nyohoho! If you don't want to end this world, it'd be more prudent to avoid using that button! But do whatever you want! Buhyahyahya!"

Naegi: "What...was that...? True Ending, End of the World... And then..."

Makoto Naegi: "...this switch? I feel like I've seen it somewhere before...Guess it's just my imagination."

-x-

The scene then shifts at the entrance hall of Hope's peak, where Naegi meets with 14 other students, who turn out to be members of Class 78, and they are gathered and Naegi is surprised to see them here.

Naegi: "E-Everyone... Why...?"

Sayaka Maizono: "Um, well... Monokuma told us. About that..."

Sakura Ohgami: "That we could leave with Naegi if we cast aside our "hope"."

Naegi: "...What?"

Chihiro Fujisaki: "That's...the condition for getting to leave here."

Mondo Owada: "That guy's only got interest in us if we're hopeful SHSLs.."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: "In other words, if we all forgot our "Super High School Level" paths...he doesn't care if we leave or not."

Hifumi Yamada: "Your back can't change into your stomach, you know..."

Byakuya Togami: "I do not care. That is because I am perfect. Even if I throw away my position as the heir to the Togami Conglomerate, I will still without a doubt succeed."

Celestia Ludenberg: "You've got SHSL Confidence...don't you."

Sayaka Maizono: "Being an idol was my dream, but... But more importantly, my precious group mates are out there. So I… I want to try my best once more, with them! Even if we aren't idols, I want us to do our best together!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: "There is more than one path... Even if one path is closed off to us, we can follow a different one. Real despair is not being able to move forward."

Toko Fukawa: "As long as we keep moving forward, we'll be able to find hope. So going forward itself is hope."

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "How come you guys are stealin' the show? Quit chewin' the scenery!"

Sakura Ohgami: "Makoto, press the button. What you hold in your hand is the hopeful key to our future."

Makoto Naegi was silent at what he just heard, and he mentally pondered on what he should do and what his next move would be.

" _The thing... I'm holding in my hand...The key... The key of hope..._ "

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: My dream was to become the Prime Minister and correct the morals of this country, but...ït's fine! I'll aim to be a farmer from now on! I'll correct the country's morals from an agricultural viewpoint!"

Celestia Ludenberg: "I'm really in trouble, aren't I...I lost my quick and easy way to make money.I suppose it can't be helped. I will sell my own handmade clothing to make money. However, they will be expensive. That is because they will be made with my love. Ufufufu...

Byakuya Togami: "I...that's right...I suppose I will go traveling for a time…It wouldn't be a bad thing to see that world first hand…"

Sakura Ohgami: "If you take fighting from me, I have nothing left...Therefore, I will continue fighting...However, fighting is not limited just to that of the physical body. From now on I shall engage in a spiritual fight… My fight within my own self...that is the path I shall walk."

Aoi Asahina: "I've decided! I've decided on the name "Asahina Doughnuts"! Eh hehe, everyone come and buy them, okay? I'll make sure to offer you great service.

Mondo Owada:"So the crazy times are over...I'm retirin'...Guess I'll become a carpenter or somethin'...Hey, big bro...In a bit... That's okay, right?"

Chihiro Fujisaki: "This is...a good chance for me...I want to train both my heart and my body! I want to train more and more, to get stronger! If I do that, I'd like to meet with you all again...when that happens, it will be as my real self. "

Leon Kuwata: "Isn't this lucky?! Cause now I can quit baseball fair and square! I'll go from model to voice talent, and snatch a chance at becoming a household name!"

Toko Fukawa: "I-I...F-For right now, I want to be in love...T-Then...I want to have a happy married life...W-Who was that?! Who just laughed?! I-I-I-I'll kill you!

Sayaka Maizono: "I'm going to talk to my comrades and decide what to do next. But no matter what path we take in life, we will always be precious friends to each other. That's why I'm fighting alongside you. So long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Hifumi Yamada: "I've decided once and for all to set my sights on being a thief! With the free use of my magic, I'll be able to go around stealing gems. There is no need for me to tell you any more than that!"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "I'll...uh, do that...Yeah...um, that...Ahahaha! I'll figure something out!"

Kyoko Kirigiri: " I...I suppose first I need to start by searching for something. What I should do... What I can do...Reset everything in my life so far...Yet, I look forward to that."

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Ever since I was a kid... I was always compared to her...My capable little sister...But, I ran away...Into a world where I knew no one and no one knew me...Yet... I was always lost...So then I came back...But... I was still lost...About if it's right for me to keep disguising myself as my sister. So...this might be my chance to change my life! To tell the truth, I've always had an interest in being a hairdresser or something like that. Ehehe, maybe I'll run off into the boonies where she won't find me and aim to be a hair stylist!

As Naegi sees that his classmates are ready to cast aside their talents and hope, and for the sake of leaving the academy, and he wondered if this is the right thing, but if this is the chance they have…

 _The things we would do next... The things we would do to search for hope... That is the true hope. If that's the case, then this should be hope too, right?_

The scene shows that the Fifteen students stand in the entrance hall, where they await the door to open, and everyone braced themselves to see what awaits them, and as they painfully waited for the door to open, Naegi remained optimistic that things would work out in their favor no matter how risky this is, and he is confident that they will overcome whatever trial came in their way.

Maizono then held Naegi's hand, and he blushed at seeing her worried face, but he gently held her hand in return, as he nodded, just to assure to her that he will be by her side once they leave the academy, and he mentally braced himself for whatever happenes should the door open.

 _That's right... There's no reason to be afraid... Let's go... Let's keep going forward... With everyone... All of us, together... We'll leave here, and go on to the next thing!_

Indeed, the door opened and the students slowly left the entrance and are heading to the outside world, with the first thing that came to their minds – check on their loved ones and to see what the outside worls has become.

However, Ikusaba remained, as she intend to check on her younger twin sister and to ask her what is she planning to do, since this is not what she originally intended, but then something unexpected happened when someone came wobbling towards the entrance, and Ikusaba slowly removed the wig and approached the person, which caused her to stare in surprise.

"What…?"

"…"

"This…"

"…"

"Junko-chan…?"

"…"

"What are you…?"

"…"

Ikusaba saw Junko Enoshima wobbling towards her, and when she caught her, something tells her that something doesn't appear to be right. Enoshima appeared weak…drugged. Ikusaba felt that something is amiss here as she knows that Enoshima is not like that before capturing her classmates, and when Ikusaba has Enoshima sit on the floor, she checked her vital signs to see if she is okay.

As Ikusaba gave Enoshima a scent of ammonia, it slowly brought the SHSL Fashion Diva back to her senses a little, and there the SHSL Soldie asks her what happened, and there something more confusing occurred, as Enoshima asks Ikusaba what just happened, stating that she lost consciousness after she and Ikusaba enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy and woke up just now and ended up getting lost until coming here.

This caused Ikusaba to stare wide-eyed at hearing what Enoshima just said.

"What…what did you say, Junko-chan…?"

"What just happened? After being enrolled here…someone…put cloth on my nose…then I fell asleep…"

"…"

"When I woke up…the entire school…all covered in metal and steel…all the stairways…locked in shutters…"

"Are…are you serious…?"

"What is…going on…where are the others…?"

"Junko-chan..you don't remember anything…? You set this up in the first place…"

"What…what are you…?"

By then, the voice of Monokuma is heard on the speakers, and said that things are now taken a turn, and plans changed, in which he said that he decided to kill Ikusaba and Enoshima just to PRESERVE something, and Ikusaba sensed that something is amiss, and to check it out, she undressed Enoshima's upper clothing to see if she is the real Enoshima, which she confirmed that it is her – such as her hourglass figure and breasts.

"Nee-chan…"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"To see if you really are Junko-chan…"

"I am. Now what's up with that…"

"It's fine. We better get out of here…"

"Huh? Why? What's…"

"I'll explain later…"

Ikusaba took Enoshima's hand and the twin sisters left the academy as they heard footsteps, and soon it was revealed that a dozen Monokuma robots are marching, but by the time they arrived, the twin sisters have already left the entrance.

Outside, the twin sisters are now nearing the school gate, where they saw the 14 other classmates are going their separate ways, and the 14 students failed to notice the twin sisters as they are focused on their own agendas.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while there is not much action here, since it is just the beginning, it did bring out a mystery.

If the one that Ikusaba is accompanying is Junko Enoshima...then who is controlling Hope's Peak Academy?

The rest of Class 78 are not aware of this, and there's no telling what awaits them once they get home...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that the Class 78 are in for a surprise...

More on the twin sisters...as they try to figure out what just happened as Enoshima could not recall the events before the Tragedy occurred...

See you in 5 to 7 weeks...


	2. Prelude To A Survival Search

**Survival In The City: The Third Despair**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here this chapter picks up where the last chapter left off, where you will get to see Ikusaba and Enoshima go into action, while a shocking revelation is shown on why Enoshima is with Ikusaba when Enoshima is supposed to be hiding within Hope's Peak…

More Naegi x Maizono moments will be shown here...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Sabaibaru Kensaku ni Sakigakete  
**_

As the rest of Class 78 left Hope's peak, Ikusaba remained, as she intend to check on her younger twin sister and to ask her what is she planning to do, since this is not what she originally intended, but then something unexpected happened when someone came wobbling towards the entrance, and Ikusaba slowly removed the wig and approached the person, which caused her to stare in surprise.

"What…?"

"…"

"This…"

"…"

"Junko-chan…?"

"…"

"What are you…?"

"…"

Ikusaba saw Junko Enoshima wobbling towards her, and when she caught her, something tells her that something doesn't appear to be right. Enoshima appeared weak…drugged. Ikusaba felt that something is amiss here as she knows that Enoshima is not like that before capturing her classmates, and when Ikusaba has Enoshima sit on the floor, she checked her vital signs to see if she is okay.

As Ikusaba gave Enoshima a scent of ammonia, it slowly brought the SHSL Fashion Diva back to her senses a little, and there the SHSL Soldie asks her what happened, and there something more confusing occurred, as Enoshima asks Ikusaba what just happened, stating that she lost consciousness after she and Ikusaba enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy and woke up just now and ended up getting lost until coming here.

This caused Ikusaba to stare wide-eyed at hearing what Enoshima just said.

"What…what did you say, Junko-chan…?"

"What just happened? After being enrolled here…someone…put cloth on my nose…then I fell asleep…"

"…"

"When I woke up…the entire school…all covered in metal and steel…all the stairways…locked in shutters…"

"Are…are you serious…?"

"What is…going on…where are the others…?"

"Junko-chan..you don't remember anything…? You set this up in the first place…"

"What…what are you…?"

By then, the voice of Monokuma is heard on the speakers, and said that things are now taken a turn, and plans changed, in which he said that he decided to kill Ikusaba and Enoshima just to PRESERVE something, and Ikusaba sensed that something is amiss, and to check it out, she undressed Enoshima's upper clothing to see if she is the real Enoshima, which she confirmed that it is her - such as her hourglass figure and breasts.

"Nee-chan…"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"To see if you really are Junko-chan…"

"I am. Now what's up with that…"

"It's fine. We better get out of here…"

"Huh? Why? What's…"

"I'll explain later…"

Ikusaba took Enoshima's hand and the twin sisters left the academy as they heard footsteps, and soon it was revealed that a dozen Monokuma robots are marching, but by the time they arrived, the twin sisters have already left the entrance.

Outside, the twin sisters are now nearing the school gate, where they saw the 14 other classmates are going their separate ways, and the 14 students failed to notice the twin sisters as they are focused on their own agendas.

The scene shifts at the streets, in which it shows that an undetermined amount of time has passed since the Tragedy began, and the streets are a mess and chaos ensued, as people are attacking each other as they are in a state of despair.

Enoshima stared in surprise as she never seen anything like this, which Ikusaba noted, as she is sure that Enoshima caused this during the last year, where she incited the student council to attack each other, and incited the Reserve Course students to riot, which eventually invaded the Main course campus and massacred the Main Course students while the Main course building was set ablaze.

Ikusaba then asked her again if she do not recall any of those, which Enoshima said that she never recalled any of those, and the only recollection she has is meeting with Yasuke a few weeks after enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy and she lost consciousness, only to wake up just now.

"Are you sure, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"You mean...you do not recall about what went on?"

"?"

"The massacre involving the student council? The riot instigated by the Reserve Course students?"

"What...? What do you mean by that?"

"How...how can you...?"

"Nee-chan...get straight with me...what's going on here? What you mean about what you said just now?"

Ikusaba is starting to feel doubt at what Enoshima just said, and she could not believe that her younger twin sister would not recall any of the deeds she has done, and as she is about to make her admit her deeds, she glanced at her smartphone where a live feed of Enoshima is shown, inciting the already despaired masses to cause more riots, and Ikusaba stared wide-eyed in surprise and shock at what she just saw.

She glanced at the person she is holding then at the smartphone, and this made her feel suspicious…if the person she is accompanying right now is Enoshima…then who is the Enoshima being shown live on the feed? And if that is the case…who is pulling the strings? Who caused this to happen? And if the Enoshima that Ikusaba is accompanying is the real one…then who is the one controlling Hope's Peak Academy and who is controlling the Monokuma unit?

By then the live feed shows Enoshima URGING the despaired masses to go hunt down the ESCAPED Hope's Peak students and showed the pictures of the Class 78 members, including Ikusaba, and even claimed that there is an IMPOSTOR posing as Enoshima, and urged the despaired masses to find and beat her up before bring her back to Hope's Peak Academy.

This caused Ikusaba and Enoshima to stare in surprise, as they did not anticipate something like this, and the SHSL Soldier sensed that something is definitely going on, as the Enoshima she aided before the TRAGEDY started is the one she is talking to, and glanced at the Enoshima she is escorting, asking her if she does not recall anything at all, which Enoshima said that before WAKING UP, all she can remember is that she spend several weeks studying at Hope's Peak, until she lost consciousness and that is all, which made Ikusaba feel doubtful.

"Are you sure, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"So then...you really do not recall about what went on during the past year and a half...

"?"

"The massacre involving the student council? The riot instigated by the Reserve Course students? Everything that has

"What...? What do you mean by that? Did you say...? You mean I was asleep for over a year?"

"Huh? Then you...how can that...?"

"Nee-chan...get straight with me...what's going on here? What you mean about what you said just now? If you know something...tell me!"

Seeing that Enoshima is not lying, Ikusaba decided to take her younger twin sister's words for now and told her to stick with her as they try to find a safe place to hide, and as they leave the area, the twin sisters stealthily moved around, until coming to a gun store where Ikusaba began to ransack various weapons and ammo, arming herself and told Enoshima to arm herself as well.

The SHSL Fashion Diva felt herself being out of character, being a fashion diva and not an ACTION STAR, but Ikusaba reasoned that the mastermind behind all this has enticed the masses to go after the Class 78 members, including herself and Enoshima, hence the need to arm themselves for protection and to keep their attackers away.

"Geez..."

"..."

"I'm a Fashion Diva...not an action star..."

"Sorry...but you have to..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes...we need to protect and defend ourselves...and to do that..."

"Oh, fine."

"Huh?"

By then some of the despaired masses came and saw the twin sisters, and they proclaimed that they will bring them back to Hope's Peak to their GODDESS, and they said that their GODDESS will be pleased and they make a good sacrifice, all in the name of despair.

"We will capture you!"

"We want you!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

As the despaired masses are ready to lynch them, Ikusaba went into action and uses her army knife to take them down, and Enoshima watches the scene as she feels that this is not what she wanted to see, but then Ikusaba said that she herself is guilty because of going along with the impostor's plans, and she now regretted it, and for now, they have to fight their way out and find a way to figure out who is pulling the strings and unmask the REAL mastermind, and urged Enoshima to fight if she wants to make it out alive.

"You have to fight back, Junko-chan!"

"But..."

"You need to stay alive and survive!"

"Nee-chan...I..."

"It's the only way to unmask the mastermind!"

"..."

"Junko-chan!"

"Oh damn it!"

Enoshima twitched her eyes as she did not like what she is seeing, as she does not seem to like the idea of BLOODYING her hands just to defend herself by using knives and guns, but then her latent ANALYTICAL skills suddenly kicked in and observes the scene around her, and she came up with an idea of disabling their attackers without spilling blood.

She went inside the storage room and took some canisters, a makeshift hose and some woods, in which she began putting them together, where she came back minutes later, and told Ikusaba to move back and put on a gas mask, which Ikusaba stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"Nee-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Get ready!"

"..."

"And put on a gas mask!"

"You..."

"Come on, nee-chan!"

"!"

Doing as told, Ikusaba puts on a gas mask as Enoshima, carrying an improvised tank with a hose strapped on her back, opened fire, where smoke came out, which the contents turn out to be improvised tear gas, and the despaired masses were forced to ran away and there she gave another tank to Ikusaba and told her that they are getting out of here.

The twin sisters ran off and managed to outrun their pursuers until they came across a van with a driver, as he is about to flee, but Ikusaba pleaded to the driver to let them tag along, which the driver just nodded and the three of them leave, where Ikusaba asks the driver where he is heading, in which he said that he know of one place which he felt would be safe.

"Away from here! Tokyo's gone crazy!"

"We know."

"We're heading to the one place I know that can shelter us!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you take us there as well?"

"Fine!"

"Thanks!"

Ikusaba and Enoshima were told that the driver is heading to **Towa City** , which he said that the place is somewhat safe, and there he would tell the mayor what occurred here at Tokyo and hoped that the mayor of Towa City would help them and shelter them.

The van then drives off as driver followed Ikusaba's words on which roads to avoid as she anticipates that the despaired masses are all over the streets. Enoshima wondered how and why the streets end up like that and wondered what really happened after her MONTHS OF INACTIVITY, and intend to ask Ikusaba for more details once they reached a safe place within Towa City after escaping Tokyo.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi and Maizono arrived at the Naegi house, where Naegi stared in horror seeing the inside of his house, where everything is in disarray, furniture and clothes scattered and wrecked, and he went to the rooms to find anyone, where no one is around. Maizono approached Naegi, who is very distraught, and he told her that his parents and younger sister are gone, and he has no idea if they escaped or are abducted.

Maizono hugged Naegi to comfort him and she herself has a bad feeling about this and there they saw a DVD on the couch, which they played it, where a footage of Naegi's parents and younger sister are there, and the background appeared to be that of things are normal before the TRAGEDY.

"Makoto...congratulations for being selected to study at Hope's Peak Academy..."

"It's like a dream come true..."

"Do your best, son..."

"We will root for you..."

"Oh, don't push yourself too hard..."

"We'll be waiting for you once you come home..."

"Onii-chan...break a leg!"

"We love you, son..."

"Always..."

The scene on the DVD then changes, where footage of the Naegi parents and the girl, who is revealed to be **Komaru** , are shown being abducted by the despaired masses wearing Monokuma masks, and there the mastermind, shown only in silhouette, told Naegi that if he wants to find them, he should go to Towa City, where his family are there.

Likewise, another DVD is shown, where Maizono played it, where it shows one of the live performances of her Idol band members performing, before the next footage shows that her four fellow idol members are being kidnapped, and said that they are in Towa city, and if she wants them back, she too must go to Towa City and find them.

Maizono was starting to panic, but Naegi, who somehow regain his bearings, held her hand and said that they will head to Towa City and find their loved ones and friends, which she blushed seeing that he is willing to help her, and she hugged him saying that as long as he is beside her, she can bear everything that comes in her way.

"Don't worry, Maizono-san...I'll help you."

"Thanks, Naegi-kun..."

"We should go..."

"Yes...as long as I'm by your side...we can break through this..."

"Okay...just stay by my side..."

"I will..."

"Okay, let's go."

"Right..."

-x-

The scene shifts at Towa City...where you can see a huge apartment-like complex where it appeared to be abandoned...yet when the scene zoomed inside, it shows that it was 30 floors high, and each certain floors houses an apartment unit, where each of the Class 78 members' loved ones are kept there as prisoners.

The captives shown are revealed to be:

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Fuhito Kirigiri

\- Aloysius Pennyworth

\- Satomi Aoba and Ayaka Haneyama

\- Kanon Nakajima

\- Fujiko Yamada

\- Sakura Ohgami's family and Kenichiro

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Takaki Ishimaru

\- Taichi Fujisaki

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is some action showed here, the revelation is highlighted here, in which there is an impostor who seemingly impersonated Enoshima, and now the twin sisters are heading to Towa City to get answers and to recuperate.

Naegi and Maizono are the first to find out what happened to their loved ones, and they too are ready to set foot to Towa City.

Well, aside from that, the adventure has commenced…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The rest of Class 78 members learned what befell their loved ones, and they too are ready to head off to Towa City…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	3. Foreboding Messages, Prelude to Search

**Survival In The City: The Third Despair**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here plot picks up where the last chapter left, as class 78 attempt to check on their loved ones, and are about to take an unexpected turn of events…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ ** _Messēji no Zenshori Kensaku no Maeoki_**

Elsewhere, the rest of Class 78 members went separate ways as they decided to check their homes to see if their loved ones are okay, yet they appeared to travel in pairs to watch each other's backs after seeing the streets are filled with violent riots, some wearing Monokuma masks, and the Class 78 members grouped themselves before separating.

This splintered pairing includes:

\- Mondo Ohwada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina

\- Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa

\- Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada

\- Leon Kuwata and Yasuhiro Hagakure

The six pairs then went to separate directions after bidding each other good luck, and as they left, each of them went a lot of risks to avoid getting caught after seeing wha the streets have become, and they wondered when this happened.

The scene shifts to Ohgami and Asahina, where they chose to avoid any unnecessary confrontation, until Asahina saw a discarded newspaper and accidentally saw the date of the said newspaper, where she became surprised upon realizing that a year and a half has passed, and confided to Ohgami about it, which the two girls wondered what really happened and why they never noticed it.

"Sakura-chan..."

"This..."

"Over a year...has passed..."

"And it...only took...this long for Japan to end up...like this...?"

"It appeared so."

"What should we...?"

"Let us keep moving, Asahina. Let us check our homes to see if our families are safe."

"O-okay..."

The two girls decided to go check on the Asahina house first to allow Asahina to check on her family, and after some time the two girls arrived, and they saw that the inside of the house was in disarray, and after a thorough search, there was nobody there, and Ohgami found a DVD there and played it, where it showed that Asahina's younger brother, Yuta, was abducted by men in Monokuma masks, and there Monokuma appeared at the next scene, stating where Yuta is taken.

Ohgami clenched her fists as she has a feeling that her family may have suffered the same fate, yet she asked Asahina if she intend to head for Towa City, which Asahina nodded but said that they should check Ohgami's home first to see if her family is safe, which Ohgami declined at first but is persuaded to do so just to give Ohgami a peace of mind.

"No, Sakura-chan. We should see your place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You let me check my house first, we should see yours. That way we would know if your family is safe or not."

"Asahina..."

"So let's go!"

"Very well."

"Okay, we're set!"

"..."

After that, the two girls left, as they head for Ohgami's house to check if everything is okay there, and there Ohgami wondered if their classmates are facing a similar situation, and if that is the case, there is a possibility that Class 78 might meet up somewhere in Towa City, which Asahina asked if that is a possible scenario.

Ohgami replied that it may, if the DVD found at Asahina's home is any indication, and said that if there is a DVD and contain a similar content, then it is safe to assume that the footage of the DVD is related, and guessed that the mastermind is behind the abductions, but for what reason remains unknown at the moment.

"You mean to say, Sakura-chan...?"

"Yes...perhaps the mastermind did this to make us panic...fall into despair..."

"Why our loved ones? Why not us?"

"Everything has a reason. Perhaps we were given a reason why we escaped...and this may be a reason we are given the chance to stop the mastermind and such."

"Sakura-chan..."

"We should get going."

"..."

"..."

-x-

As Ohgami guessed, the rest of Class 78 also found their homes invaded and there is no one present, where a DVD is found and the name if the student is written, and the footage showed that the student's important person in their lives are taken away, where a clue is given that leads them to Towa City, where the recorded footage of Monokuma tempts the students to go there if they want to save their loved ones from certain doom.

At the Togami manor, Togami stared in surprise seeing that the household staff laid dead, and found the rest of the Togami family members dead as well, which Fukawa looked away as the scene was BLOODY GRUESOME, and there she found a DVD and gave it to Togami, which he played it and watched the contents, where it revealed that Aloysius Pennyworth is abducted and is Togami's important person in his life, and Monokuma coaxes Togami to come to Towa City if he wants to save him.

Fukawa asks if he intend to go there, and despite not showing it, Togami said that he will go, as he must live up to the family name and show the mastermind who is the boss here in Japan. He asked Fukawa what is she going to do, in which she said that she has no one here and would just follow Togami wherever she goes.

Togami sighed seeing that she is just a burden and a bother, but decides to take her along, feeling she can be of use to him, and Fukawa thanked him for that.

"Fine, then."

"Huh?"

"You can come along."

"Really?"

"I might make good use for you."

"..."

"Got it?"

"Y-yes..."

After that, he went to a secret garage, where he finds a hiddem sportcar, and seeing that there is enough fuel to take them to Towa City, he tells Fukawa to get in as they are heading to Towa City right away and tells her not to get in his way if she wants to stay alive, which she nodded in agreement.

"If you want to stay alive, follow my coomands."

"O-okay..."

"Do not complain."

"..."

"And stop fawning over me."

"Y-yeah..."

"Got it?"

"S-sure..."

Togami drives the car as he and Fukawa head for Towa City to find Aloysius and find out who is behind all this and why went through all the trouble just to cause this and what good would it do.

-x-

Somewhere else, Ohwada found an abandoned motorcycle and intend to use it, which Ishimaru objected at first, but was told that there is no other way given what they saw on the streets, as everyone WENT CRAZY and that there is no cop in sight, which Ishimaru reluctantly conceded and went along with him as the two boys left and went to a place where Ohwada frequently hang out before being selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy.

After about 20 minutes of driving, avoiding areas where the despaired masses area spotted, Ohwada and Ishimaru arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned one-story complex, which the two teen boys went inside to survey the area, until confronted by several teenage boys who are quite a year older than Ohwada.

Ishimaru is ready to defend himself but Ohwada calms him down as he recognized the group, and both he and the group appeared happy to see each other, as the group turn out to be members of the Crazy Diamond Gang, which Ohwada belonged to and there the gang members were overjoyed to see Ohwada, as they were worried about him ever since the whole streets went into mindless riots some time ago.

"No way!"

"It's you!"

"You really came back!"

"Ohwada-sama!"

"Ohwada-sama! We missed you!"

"We thought something happened to you!"

"Are you okay, boss?"

"Oi, easy you guys...!"

As everyone settled down, Ohwada wad told that the person he appointed as stand-in leader, Takeichi Yukimaru, was abducted and the Crazy Diamond gang tried to stop the abduction, but they were forced to retreat due to being outnumbered as the despaired masses increases, and this revealed that Yukimaru is Ohwada's important person, as one of Ohwada's men gave him a DVD which was addressed to him, and told Ohwada that they haven't played it yet.

"You haven't played it yet?"

"No, boss."

"We haven't."

"We were unsure whether to play it or not."

"This DVD was meant for you..."

"So we decided not to play it until you came back."

"So sorry, boss..."

"I see...let's play it..."

Ohwada played it and learned that Yukimaru is said to be brought to Towa City, and there Ohwada is determined to head there to find his protege and reorganize the Crazy Diamond Gang, which the others agreed. Ishimaru then bids them good luck as he decided to head to his home to find his dad, however, he is told by Ohwada that the gang will help him as they intend to see if the police is sttill there and may get their help in figuring out what happened.

Ishimaru nodded, and they all left, where several minutes later, they find the house in disarray, emptied, and a DVD is placed that is addressed to Ishimaru himself. After playing it, Ohwada is surprised to see that it happened to Ishimaru himself, and surmised that their classmates may have the same situation as he assumed that the others may have also receive similar DVD.

Ishimaru requested to Ohwada to take him to the police station as he wants to check the place out, and Ohwada obliges, as he tells his gang members that they are heading there, as well as instructing them to be ready for anything, which they nodded.

Upon arriving after traveling for several minutes, they were surpised to see that the police station is also in disarray, and several policemen are sprawled dead, their bodies already in a state of decomposition, and Ohwada wondered what really happened here, with Ishimaru managing to calm himself as he tells him that this probably happened some time ago while they were hiding inside Hope's Peak Academy.

"I think..."

"Huh?"

"The whole of Tokyo...if not Japan...has become like this..."

"Oi...are you saying..."

"Everything happened...while we were hiding at Hope's Peak..."

"Y-you serilus, Ishimaru?"

"That's what I can surmise, Ohwada-kun."

"No way..."

The gang members searched around the police station to see what they coukd use, eventually ransacking the stored guns and ammo, as they reasoned that they would need weapons to defend themselves, which Ishimaru objected at first, but Ohwada said that it can't be helped as they need to protect themselves after what they have seen the moment they stepped out of Hope's Peak.

Ishimaru eventually consented and after arming themselves, Ohwada tells his gang members that they are going to Towa City to find Yukimaru and Ishimaru's dad, which the gang members said that they will go where Ohwada is, and they will stand by him till the end.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

After that, everyone left as thry head out towards the vicinity where the border that connect Tokyo and Towa City is.

-x-

The scene shifts to an apartment building somewhere within Towa City, where it shows that the apartment complex has been converted into a prison-like structure, as several persons wearing Monokuma masks are guarding, and soon their cellphones rang, where they were given instructions on what to do, and they mindlessly obliges.

Soon the masked men went to several floors and uses knock out gases to knock out the hostages, which included:

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Ayaka Haneyama and Satomi Aoba

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Inspector Ishimaru

\- Kenichiro

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Aloysius Pennyworth

The masked men then fits the unconscious hostages with a metallic bracelet and began loading them onto separate vans and drive off to several areas, as they mindless head there without question, as they appeared to be in a state of despair that they acted like puppets.

Not long after, a vehicle arrived, where Ikusaba and Enoshima got off, and the driver asked the two girls if they are sure about not wanting to come along to find an evacuation area, which the two girls said that they are going to be fine.

"We'll be fine,"

"We can take care of ourselves."

"You can go ahead without us."

"Are you sure you two are going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about us.

"We'll manage."

"So bye-bye."

After that the driver left, where moments later, an explosion is heard, which Ikusaba checked it out, and is quite surprised to see several Monokuma robots attacking the burning car, and the driver is brutally murdered.

She then told Enoshima that they need to get going right away after seeing what happened, and Enoshima stared in disbelief upon hearing this, and could not believe upon seeing several Monokuma robots roaming around.

"That..."

"Yes, Junko-chan...that."

"Who the heck made robots like that?"

"Don't know."

"Are those things everywhere?"

"I suppose..."

"I can't believe someone did this...and now I can't resume my modeling career!"

"Junko-chan..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the suspense and mystery make up for it, and aside from that, the adventure has commenced…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Some of the Class 78 members commence their search in Towa City, while the hostages are scattered and are on the run…

See you in March…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. Interlude to Survival Search

**Survival In The City: The Third Despair**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _**Lerche**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the twin sisters (Ikusaba and Enoshima) journey within Towa City, where they get more hints on what caused the tragedy and gets into an indirect confrontation with the mastermind behind the tragedy…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Sabaibarusāchi e no sanka**_

Towa City.

Not long after, a vehicle arrived, where Ikusaba and Enoshima got off, and the driver asked the two girls if they are sure about not wanting to come along to find an evacuation area, which the two girls said that they are going to be fine.

"We'll be fine,"

"We can take care of ourselves."

"You can go ahead without us."

"Are you sure you two are going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about us.

"We'll manage."

"So bye-bye."

After that the driver left, where moments later, an explosion is heard, which Ikusaba checked it out, and is quite surprised to see several Monokuma robots attacking the burning car, and the driver is brutally murdered.

She then told Enoshima that they need to get going right away after seeing what happened, and Enoshima stared in disbelief upon hearing this, and could not believe upon seeing several Monokuma robots roaming around.

"That..."

"Yes, Junko-chan...that."

"Who the heck made robots like that?"

"Don't know."

"Are those things everywhere?"

"I suppose..."

"I can't believe someone did this...and now I can't resume my modeling career!"

"Junko-chan..."

Enoshima tried to digest the situation as she is caught off-guard at what she saw, but then Ikusaba pulled Enoshima with her as they seek a way to hide as they are, at the moment, outnumbered as more Monokuma robots appeared, which some sport animal motifs and are wrecking more damage to the streets.

Enoshima asked where are they going, which Ikusaba said that right now they need to stay out of sight and make their plan of movement after pointing out that the mastermind may have some connections here as Towa City is a place full of technological factories, thus it may explain the sudden appearances of an army of Monokuma robots.

"So we have to hide somewhere?"

"Yes, Junko-chan. For now."

"I can't believe we have to do this."

"Sorry."

"So where to?"

"Give me a moment, Junko-chan."

"Geez…I'm a fashion diva…not an action star…"

"…"

Ikusaba saw a nearby warehouse and motions Enoshima to follow her as the twin sisters went inside and hid themselves, as they tried to stay out of sight, and yet they can hear sounds of explosions and gunfire, as the Monokuma robots went on a rampaging spree, which Enoshima tried to comprehend what just happened and why it ended up like this.

By then a thought hit her as she remembered someone and blurted out the person's name as it sounded very important to her, causing Ikusaba to stare in worry as the person that Enoshima mentioned is a guy and calls out his name, which caused Ikusaba to sadly reply to her twin sister's query.

"Yasuke!"

"…"

"Where's Yasuke?"

"Junko-chan…"

"I haven't seen him…"

"…"

"Where's Yasuke?"

"Junko-chan…"

The person in question turn out to be Yasuke Matsuda, and as Enoshima inquired about where Matsuda is, Ikusaba sadly told Enoshima that Matsuda is already dead, causing Enoshima to stare in shock upon hearing this, and asked Ikusaba if she is serious about what she said.

Ikusaba sadly reiterated that Matsuda is dead, since last year, and the culprit is the one who impersonated Enoshima, as the SHSL Soldier explained in detail how she saw the impersonator killed Matsuda and said that his corpse is still at Hope's Peak Academy and said that she knows which area the corpse is located, and she saw the look of disbelief in Enoshima's face.

"…and that is that…that's what happened…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Junko-chan…"

"Hey…"

"?"

"You're joking…right…?"

"Junko-chan…"

"Tell me you're joking!"

Enoshima grabbed Ikusaba by her shoulders and demanded that her twin sister is joking and insisted that Matsuda is not dead, but Ikusaba sadly told her that he is dead since last year, and Enoshima is on the verge of tears after hearing this and asked how long was she OUT and why did she wake up just now and who is the person who impersonated Enoshima.

Ikusaba could only stare in silence as she has no idea who, as all this time she thought the mastermind is Enoshima, until hours ago she found out, and realized that someone is impersonating the real Enoshima and caused this tragedy to happen.

"Tell me, nee-chan!"

"…"

"How long was I out?"

"…"

"Don't just stand there! Tell me!"

"…"

"Nee-chan!"

"…"

Ikusaba then saw Enoshima kneeling down as she is slowly wallowing in sorrow upon realizing what has happened, and that if Ikusaba said is true, then she has somewhat lost the will to live, but then Ikusaba tried to rouse her twin sister out of her melancholy and told her she must live in order to find out who impersonated her as well as to avenge Matsuda's death.

Ikusaba also reminded Enoshima that she is not alone and that their classmates are out there and they needed their help in order to stop this chaos from spiraling further out of control, though Enoshima said that what good would that do if she couldn't save her own lover.

The SHSL Soldier shook her twin sister a bit hard and told her not to give up as there is still HOPE, and that she said that Matsuda is watching her and he is sure that he wanted her to live. Ikusaba mentally hoped that her claiming that Matsuda wanting Enoshima to live would inspire the SHSL Fashion Diva to gain the will to live and fight back.

"Don't give up, Junko-chan!"

"…"

"Matsuda-san will be sad if he were to see you like that!"

"…"

"We need to move forward…avenge his death…expose the mastermind and return the world to normal!"

"Avenge…his…death…expose…the mastermind…"

"Yes…I'm sure Matsuda-san would want that…"

"Yeah…I'm in…"

It worked, as Enoshima slowly got her bearings back as she now has the craving to avenge her boyfriend's death and unmasking the mastermind. Enoshima is slowly regaining her usual self though there is still hints of sorrow but steadily regain her bearings.

She then requested Ikusaba for her help in order to head back to Hope's Peak Academy and find out who impersonated her and who put her to sleep for the past two years, in which Ikusaba readily comply, saying that she too wanted to unmask the mastermind who manipulated her to cause this tragedy and to save their classmates.

The twin sisters made a vow to live no matter what and fight back against the mastermind as Ikusaba and Enoshima now have the same goal and promised to watch each other's backs.

"Nee-chan…please help me."

"I will."

"We need to find out who is pulling the strings."

"Understood."

"We unmask the mastermind…expose him…I mean her…then we decide what to do with the mastermind."

"You can count on me, Junko-chan."

"Please."

"Of course."

By then Ikusaba's cellphone rang, in which she was wary until she decided to answer it, and the caller spoke, through video call, but the image is covered in static silhouette, but the voice was identical to that of the real Enoshima and congratulated Ikusaba for escaping Hope's Peak Academy and for arriving at Towa City unscathed.

The caller even congratulated Ikusaba for finding the real Enoshima and wished the twin sisters LUCK, saying that they needed it if they want to live a little longer. Ikusaba then asked the caller who is she and why did she manipulated her in doing her bidding and why pretend to be Enoshima, in which the caller said she did it out of a whim and that she enjoyed it.

"Who are you?"

"Who else? I'm the mastermind."

"Why pretend to be Junko-chan?"

"Because I want to."

"That's your reason?"

"Do you need to know another reason? Okay…to toy with Matsuda…and cause a catastrophe. There…happy now?"

"…"

"Ha-ha-ha."

Enoshima listened and is incensed at her attitude and grabbed the phone and demanded to know what happened to Matsuda, in which the caller admitted that she killed him while posing as Enoshima, stating that she enjoyed toying him and making him think that Enoshima used him and was easily fooled to the fullest until the end.

Moreover, she enjoyed killing him by stabbing him until he lay dying whilst she kicked him around until he is reduced to a bloody mass as she tells him that Enoshima never loved him until the end, enjoying in seeing Matsuda dying in misery.

Enoshima gritted her teeth as she realized that the mastermind indeed murdered Matsuda and told the mastermind that she will head back to Hope's Peak Academy and hunt her down, which the mastermind taunted by saying she got spooked and eagerly said she will await Enoshima's arrival, provided that she makes it back alive in one piece.

"When I get back there..!"

"Oh…and…?"

"Believe me…I'll find you!"

"Tag…you're it."

"I'll expose you…I'll kill you! I swear!"

"Ohh…I'm shaking…I'm getting scared…pig."

"You…!"

"Okay…bye-bye…bitch."

As the call ended, Enoshima screamed out in frustration seeing how wicked the caller is, and she vowed that she will not rest until she unmasks the mastermind and tells Ikusaba that she will need her help in stopping her no matter what it takes.

The SHSL Soldier nodded and gave her word to help Enoshima avenge Matsuda's death, unmask the mastermind and put a stop to this chaos, which the twin sisters are now in full agreement to help each other out amid the current crisis that has befallen Japan.

"Nee-chan…please help me."

"I will."

"We need to find out who is pulling the strings."

"Understood."

"We unmask the mastermind…expose him…I mean her…then we decide what to do with the mastermind."

"You can count on me, Junko-chan."

"Please."

"Of course."

Suddenly, the walls and the doors of the warehouse can be heard being banged repeatedly and Ikusaba realized that the Monokuma robots are onto them, and she wisely decided not to confront them head-on as they are outnumbered, and looked around to see if there is a way to escape, and Enoshima noticed what appeared to be a door-like gate on the floor which leads to an underground passage and tells Ikusaba that they can use it.

Nodding, Ikusaba opened the gate and the twin sister entered before closing it, and as the twin sisters quickly jumped down and are at a safe distance, the Monokuma robots entered and broke in, searching for the two targets, which they are unaware that their targets already made a clean getaway, and searched the warehouse for a few minutes before leaving.

-x-

Meanwhile the masked goons, who are wearing Monokuma masks, are seen at various areas within Towa City, and they went separate areas to drop off the hostages meant to lure the members of Class 78 as a way to set a trap. Each of the hostages remained sedated and are dropped off at various locations so as to make them feel lost and to prevent them from seeking help.

Each of them are wearing metallic bracelets and are soon placed there before being abandoned.

The hostages are soon identified as:

\- Yuta Asahina

\- Ayaka and Satomi

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

\- Aoysius Pennywoth

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Fujiko Yamada

\- Komaru Naegi

\- Fuhito Kirigiri

\- Takaki Ishimaru

\- Kenichiro

\- Kanon Nakajima

As the masked goons left, each of the hostages remained sedated until several minutes later, as they slowly woke up and are surprised at the area they are in and wondered what happened, unaware that they are being used as pawns to lure the members of Class 78 into the specific areas in order for them to be ambushed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the tragic drama involving Enoshima and Matsuda are shown, and while in the games and anime showed that Enoshima reveled in despair, here Enoshima is portrayed as a victim and is bordering on despair until Ikusaba urged her to fight back and work with her to unmask the mastermind, and Enoshima is shown to gain some hope in the hope of avenging Matsuda and expose the mastermind.

More hints about the mastermind is shown, such as possessing the same voice as Enoshima, yet her appearance is still shrouded in mystery…

And the hostages, loved ones of class 78 members are shown here and placed at various locations within Towa city in a bid to lure Class 78 members there in order to set them up for an ambush.

* * *

 **Preview:**

Members of Class 78 arrived at Towa City and began their search amid the assault of the Monokuma robots…

Enoshima and Ikusaba meets up with one of the hostages and an alliance of sorts is formed…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
